Conventionally, devices for handling fluids, such as chemicals or the like, are configured such that various fluidic devices (various sensors, such as valves, regulators, pressure sensors; and various switches, such as pressure switches) serving as constituent parts are integrated by connecting them with pipes. With a conventional device configuration, when fluid flowing out from a pump or the like is distributed to a plurality of channels, branch pipes having valves are usually connected to header portions provided in the main pipe.
In addition, when using a plurality of chemical solution fluidic devices, as with a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for example, a configuration in which chemical solution fluidic devices can be connected without using pipes has been proposed, which enables the entire device to be made compact because the pipes are unnecessary (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-120903 (see FIG. 1)